narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope of Morning
Booms and clatter, sounds a ripping flesh and roars of agony. A dark figure with gleaming blue eyes, an outstretched arm reaching for a simple touch. The murmurs of his name being repeated constantly. The dark figure began to shout, causing the echoes of his own name to ring within his mind. The familiar sounds of crackling bones too echoed, gagging him in distraught. The young man was bewildered as the figure then took on shape similar to that of his dear sister. "Kiyomi!' He howled rather weakly, falling to his knees as tears trialed from each side of his face. Suddenly, he was awoken by the radiance of the morning sun, it peaked though the long dark shaded drapes that covered the balcony door. It would have seemed that he managed to fall asleep on the desk of his hotel room. Lifting his head from the wooden desk, the young man gazed around the room; finding it to be somewhat clean, besides the unmade bed. He rolled the chair backwards, stretching his wingspan while yawning from exhaustion. A noise would grab his attention, bring his sights onto this desk in front of him. "Oh. Looks as if I got a email from Mi.." He whispered while opening the electronic message. You know, I'm getting quite feed up with you not replying to these! When are you coming home? Kirei and I miss you dearly. We haven't been doing much, it just isn't the same without our loudmouth. Hope to see you soon! XOXO —Love, Your big Sis, Mihaya. After reading the short message, Kiyoshi closed the portable computer. Though he thought about actually replying, he figured that he'd do it later. Realizing that he was in nothing his boxers, the young man leaded for the showers. It had been several months since that day, the disappointment of not being able to avenge his sister had scarred him mentally. Kiyoshi was not one who wished to dwell in the past. Despite his efforts to forget that day as if it were nothing; he would always be reminded of his failures through reoccurring nightmares. Accepting the fact that it just was not meant to be, Kiyoshi tried to move on. While not able to yet face the disappointment of his family, Kiyoshi would continued to travel the world until his scars were completely healed. Letting no one know of his whereabouts. While the pain of his loss still lingered, Kiyoshi desired not to kill those responsible but to forgive them of their sins and return to his family. The waters of the shower slid down his dark skin. His head hung downward, as he the gazed at the drain, watching the water flow down into it. Several minutes after cleansing himself, the young man stepped back into the chilly humidity of his room, with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. From his very own reflection in the mirror, Kiyoshi stared into his gray eyes. Wondering what he should do on a day such as this. "Meh.." He shrugged, answering his own question. From the mirror to the closet he went, rampaging through it for something to wear. Something to fit his personality -- a bold, yet not very flashy persona -- the decision was simple enough as he chose to wear his usual attire with some minor adjustments. With what usually was a solid white button down dress shirt with short sleeves and his favorite pair of dark jean and white sneakers. The buttons of the shirt weren't attached, which revealed his washboard abs and chiseled body underneath. His hair, normally worn in cornrows and dreadlocks remained unchanged. Satisfied with his appearance, the dark skinned shinobi set off to hit the buzzing streets, surrounded by the happy-go-lucky civilians of the Hidden Star Village. The perfect getaway for his bothered soul. Or at least it seemed that way at first.... Through catching small glimpses of conversations, Kiyoshi had been hearing rumors of the Wind Goddess being amongst the outskirts of the tiny village. Initially, Kiyoshi thought nothing of it. But as the rumors continued to spread around the village, he figured that he'd have to see for himself. Not knowing what would await his arrival. Simultaneously, Fūrin is strolling around the outskirts of the village. Her elegant figure and undeniable beauty and grace clench the eyes of the villagers as she jaunts around. However, her name as the merciless and heartless mercenary spreads anxiety and worry amongst the people of the village. They all glare at the woman with fear and care. All wondering what business she has within their village. As far as it goes, she could be hunting anyone of them or ... all of them. Nonetheless, the woman shows no signs of hostility towards any of the villagers as she strolls towards the exit of the village, aiming to resume her travels. And as if his nightmares were slowly becoming reality, the stressed young man laid eyes upon the person is so deeply wished never to cross paths with again. The innocent but deadly face of the world renowned Shikaze. Kiyoshi's light gray eyes darkened with anguish. Despite his growing anger, his didn't seem to have the will to seek revenge in his current state. Then suddenly, Kiyoshi saw glimpse of his former self, lying partially lifeless in a disfigured manner. He was struck with a feeling of a migraine, before grunting in pain, holding the side of his cranium. "What are you doing here?" He spoke sternly through an obvious weak tone. Fūrin's walk is halted as the man utters his statement. She stops for a few seconds before turning her head slightly. She glances at the man with the corner of her eye as the man is positioned behind her. "I do not believe that you have any business with that. Unless you're here to avenge your previous lose." she says coldly before turning back her face and looking in front of her, giving her back to Kiyoshi. "I do not blame you if you're holding a grudge against me. I understand I took not one thing, but multiple things that you hold dear. Let it be your sibling, or your limbs. So please, if you have any business with me come at me right here, right now." the woman cofidently declares, still giving her back to the shinobi. No signs of hostility shown, her body is relaxed, even her chakra is still as a rock. The young man's mind couldn't stake the words of the wind goddess, her tone was as cold as he last remember. She showed no remorse, no guilt or sympathy for his feelings. Despite his obvious defeated demeanor, Kiyoshi tried his best not to break from the flooding memories of his dear sister resurfacing in his consciousness. Clenching his fists tightly, Kiyoshi took a small step forward. "You are heartless.. Cold and remorseless. You show no feelings of regret or caring for those you've hurt. As much as I'd like to rip your spine out of your back, I am not in the best condition to do so. Here I am.. Thinking I could actually forgive you for what you did. Hoping that we could part ways on a positive note. I've never hated ''anyone in my life. But seeing you once again has only reignite the once lost flames of my hate.." Kiyoshi winced from his growing migraine, stumbling backwards and nearly falling. Fūrin hears the man's speech. Yet, she remains impassive and still. Her relaxed attitude is frightening. She pauses for a few seconds as a little breeze blows, moving her silky hair elegantly as it dances in the wind. She then resumes her stroll as the man didn't announce his intentions. She figured if he had something to do with her, he would attack her. Fūrin's carelessness and disregard for the man's speech will surely reveal the intentions of her old foe. "I guess that's it then. Walk away as if said nothing. It truly boggles my mind to see how evil human can actually be. You say you had no I'll intentions when you murdered my sister. Yet here we are face to face, and I get the same treatment as if we're still enemies. Never in my life have a met an emotionless bitch such as yourself. I wish I could be more like you, then I would have had to leave my family because of this. I often wonder how it feels to be hated. Despised by everyone around you. I guess that's just another thing you don't care for." Kiyoshi finished his rant, paused for a few moments before turning away. The citizens glare at the man with fright. They cannot believe what they're seeing in front of them. The man is insulting the Shikaze. Everyone is simply traumatized. The majority started clearing the area and closing their doors and windows, while some stand in the street, shocked and in awe. Fūrin halts as she hears emotionless bitch. "Emotionless Bitch?" the phrase echoes in her brain as she's seemingly paralyzed, not moving a single step. As Kiyoshi pauses for a few moments "You know, there are many ways to die ..." she then turns her head slightly and looks at the man with the corner of her eye. "The fastest one is to get on my nerves..." as she utters those words, a man drops a glass cup of water as his hands are shaking violently in fear. As the glass is dropping, it seems as if time slows down vastly. Everyone is stationary as the cup makes its way to the ground, even the mercenary didn't move an inch. Just before the cup touches the ground, Fūrin appears behind Kiyoshi, back to back with her sword in her grip. The glass breaks... Time seemingly returns to ordinary once more. Everyone is dismayed as the woman seemingly disappeared in a blink of an eye. A moment of silence obscures the area. Fūrin sheathes her sword slowly. As soon as the sword is completely sheathed, rivers of blood burst from Kiyoshi's right trapezius muscle. In the midst of this bloody sight, Fūrin is not fazed. "You don't learn from your mistakes, do you? You should have learned not to underestimate me, shinobi." she says with frost fuming from her tone. She turns and walks right past the man, taking slow strides towards her original destination. The air was still for a few moments, that was when a certain pressure began blowing on his back. Revealingl it to be an angry Fuurin, not too pleased with Kiyoshi's last set of words. There was the sound of shattering glass before a dark red hue burst into the air. Following immediately after was the feeling of immense pain from the latter's upper back, signifying that the blood belonged to him. Kiyoshi fell to the ground with a hefty thud, letting s weak groan escape his breath. Hissing as he attempted to reach for the awkward placed wound, making it hard to grip. The nearby villagers looked on in shock. One sought to help the fallen man, but was too far paralyzed by fear to do so. The young man listened to Fuuriin's speech, not seeming to be phased by her death threats. The past few months have been hell for him, and as much as he tried to force on a fake smile, his eyes could tell the entire story. Now they seem to change in color, with the gray becoming less vibrant each day. Kiyoshi lie motionless, the side of his face planted onto the ground. "Well at least you've show that you can get angry." He continue to speak even after being struck down. "Finish it. Use that building anger and finish what you started. You've managed to take everything else. I can no longer go on living this way. So killing me wouldn't be a burden on your conscious." And in this very moment, Kiyoshi had reached his lowest point. A point were he no longer desired the gift of life. Fūrin halts and turns to glare at the man, staring him in the eye. Her crimson, ruby-like eyes pierces his existence as her gaze is very powerful. It's like Fūrin transcribed her thoughts in that gaze. "I see, well that's sorrowful then. A few months ago I would have granted you the wish of finishing you off. You know why?" she pauses for a few seconds as her gaze becomes stronger and colder. "Because back then, you were worth killing! Back then, I would have finished off a warrior. Now, you're merely a weakling who has no desire to fight." her tone fumes with coldness and arrogance. "The man I fought with back then, is not the one I'm looking at now! The man I fought back then was full of ... what would you call it? ... He was full of passion. The will to fight and to kill me. However, now I don't feel like finishing you off. From that look in your eyes, I think you completely comprehend the reason." The woman declares as she maintains eye contact with the man. "I do understand what I've become. Your condescending tone speaks to me clearly.. You are nothing but I heartless being." Kiyoshi said weakly. "Or at least.. That's what you try to put on. It seems your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another." By then the young man had managed to stand back up, looking Fuurin back in her eyes. "This cold and heartless front you put up. The reason you don't desire to kill me isn't because of my will you fight you. I can feel your sympathy." Fūrin remains silent for a few seconds, letting out a short chuckle accompanied with a feigning smirk. She then turns and gives Kiyoshi her back. "Listen well, Shinobi. If you wish to return to your previous condition and regain your lost soul, come find me. Take a good look at my chakra with those eyes, then come find me in Konohagakure's forest after in the duration of two weeks." She then walks a few steps, afterwards she disappears in thin air leaving an afterimage in her wake.